Levels
This page contains a list of levels in Iron Marines. Sagan-1 Sagan-1 is the first planet in Iron Marines. It has 8 missions and 8 Spec Ops. Missions 1. First Contact Briefing: "Our colony on Sagan-1 has been invaded by unknown aliens life form. As the only Iron Marines forces in the area, we must assist the colonist and retrieve the Etherium deposits." Objective: "Defeat all enemies in the area." 2. Distress call Briefing: "The invading alien forces, the Fell, attacked the Central ComSat before we could transmit a warning message to Earth. A strike team must be sent to secure our interstellar comms until we can contact our planet. We will need reinforcements to defend Sagan-1 Objective: "Recover and protect our Central Comsat installation" 3. Retaliation Briefing: "Our sensors have located a Fell cluster close to our position. We suspect that a main spawner may be there multiplying our enemies' numbers." "A defensible outpost has been established to launch operations against the target. it's payback time." Objective: Locate and destroy the enemy's main Refinery in the area 4. Unto the breach Briefing: "The Fell breached our outer defences and disabled our Plasma Cannon. Scouts report that a massive enemy force is rushing to that location right now. We must restore the cannon's batteries to repel the enemy attack, or everything weve worked for will be lost Objective: Restore power to our Plasma Cannon 5. Search And Rescue Briefing: "The attack on our Plasma Cannon was a distraction! Communications with Settlement Alpha has been lost. Bioscans detect two unidentified alien lifeforms (Guardians) in the area. A tactical team will be deployed to investigate and extract any surviving colonists." Mission: Regain control of settlement Alpha. NOTE: you can edit this out later but the guardians are being held captive by a giant alien. I don't know if it has a name but if so please tell me. 6. Diplomatic Affair Briefing: An alliance with the newfound Empyrean race is key if we plan to repel the Fell. The Ambassadress they've sent our way to sign it has crash landed in enemy territory due to a meteor storm ravaging the area. Some of her Guardians will be aiding us in this critical task. Objective: Locate the Ambassadress and escort her to the extraction shuttle. 7. Cocoon Briefing: Our psychic allies sensed a massive enemy gathering, protecting a huge egg bearing a much stronger Fell than any we've encountered so far. Our soldiers have begun to call it Bishop. We believe that it could hold the key to understanding their weaknesses. Objective: Defeat the Fell Bishop 8. War Of Attrition Briefing: Autopsy of the Fell Bishop indicated that the Fell are ruled by a single immense power, codename Tyrant. We must use our Etherwatt's storage with caution, as this being has great regenerative capabilities, and even stronger destructive ones. Objective: Destroy the Fell Tryant to eliminate the alien threat on Sagan-1. Ascendaar Ascendaar is the second planet in Iron Marines. It has 6 levels and 8 spec ops missions. Missions 9. Eye Contact Briefing: Ascendaar is an isolated, fortress like world. our only chance is to drop capsules with a few elite squads , and neutralize one of the Peripheroids' Blaster Eyes. Our master pilot trusts us to be able to maneuver the ship through that narrow blind space in their deffences 10. Factory Strike Briefing: It seems the Peripheroids have been studying our defences with their incursions. A greater assault is immanent; we need to recharge our nearly-dead batteries. We must attack a nearby factory and make our way to it's energy supply centre. Objective: Destroy the factory's central Refinery 11. Data Breach We must infiltrate the Peripheroids' data centre and extract its Core Processor before they find our hoe to eradicate us from the planet. It's our only chance to find out where they're holding the hostages. Objective: Capture and extract the Peripheroid Core Processor 12. Overclocking Briefing: This remote storage area gives us a slight tactical advantage, but we are surrounded by Peripheroids forces. Time is a scarce resource for us, but we must make it last until our hackerman breaks the code. Objective: Protect the main refinery for 10 minutes. 13. Ghost In The Shell Briefing: Our efforts paid off, we have the location of the hostages. They are within the main Peripheroids fortress. The data marks some coordinates as a refugee for someone whom these robots hate and fear. As it is taught in the academy, <> Find out what's in the area threatening the Peripheroids. 14. Return Of The Ascendii Briefing: We woke the last of the Ascendii, a robotic race that evolved on this planet. Pursuing enlightenment they create their own god, MR: Rob070. But it ends transforming them into Peripheroids. The Ascendii knows a way to break into this robotic god's bastion. Objective: Defeat the Mainframe Root: Rob070 Borealis Boreallis is the third and final planet in Iron Marines. It has 7 missions and 5 Spec Ops missions. Missions 15. Ice Breaker An unexpected threat has interrupted our scientific mission in Borealis. The main village of the peaceful Yga'r is being attacked. Energetic beings in sophisticated containment suits advance destroying everything in their path. Our allies are in danger! Objective: Protect 40 Ga'r harvesters until they reach the refuge safely. 16. Space Invaders The Raad are preparing a large reserve of vehicles in a nearby area to raze the Yga'r's capital.\n\nThe territory is really inhospitable, as even the lakes have frozen into polished and slippery ice by the glacial winds.\nWe must brave these harsh lands and destroy those vehicles. Objective: Locate and destroy the Raad's vehicle reserve. 17. Game of Horns The mighty fortified wall of the Fenga'r, brave warriors of the Ga'r people, has fallen to Raad hands. The Ga'r King needs our help to reach the Horn of Blasting to rally all Fenga'r to war. As expected, this legendary horn is at the very center of the main fortress. Objective: Keep the Ga'r King alive until he blows the Horn of Blasting. 18. 33 Seconds As we advance, the Fenrir attacks have become fiercer. Besides, Raad have been launching assaults constantly.\n We don't know why they are opening portals every 33 seconds but we have set a timer to be prepared. We must stop Fenrir attacks and resist the Raad until they drain their energy reserves. Objective: Protect the Main Base until we can collapse the Fenrir's bone lair. 19. Great Balls of Ice Journeying across these mountains of madness, we had endured perils aplenty. Now the Raad have turned even nature against us. A strange device is making the mountains tremble and break in huge pieces of ice that roll down falling onto our army. We must climb the peak and destroy the device. Objective: Stop the avalanches by destroying the Raad's apparatus. 20. A Bridge Not Too Far The fate of the war rests on a titanic piece of ice crossing a frosty river. As we struggle to cross this natural bridge, a huge energy being is about to enter Borealis throught a portal beyond the other shore. The Raad placed 3 devices to destroy the ice, leaving our heavy tanks stranded and unable to arrive in time to shatter the portal. 21. From Beyond the Stars The Raad have just activated the Hyper-Portals to call their Master. If this deadful creature manages to pass into our galaxy the Raad will become unstoppable. Our only hope is our trans-dimensional tanks, the Tortugones. As they can't enter the Hyper-Portals if any enemy is passing through, we must clear their path. Objective: Command each Tortugon until it destroys the Hyper-portal Category:Levels